


Dark Shadows

by Teirathel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teirathel/pseuds/Teirathel
Summary: Harry wants revenge but not everything is turning out as it should.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, thank you for finding my fanfiction. I have already started this story in German but feeling stuck on it for a long time already. So i started now translating it so more people can read it and perhaps by doing so I will know how to continue it. If someone of you wants to give me some ideas or sees that my spelling is not accurate please do feel free to tell me and I'll correct it. As always I do not own Harry Potter and now i'll let you enjoy my story. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------  


It was a stormy summer night when Harry Potter sat in his room, watching the rain patter against his window.

Actually, he is a very ordinary boy, but sorcerer's blood flows in his veins. No one knows that he is a sorcerer except his relatives he lived with.

Not in Surrey, but outside this little town, he was the boy-who-still-lives, a celebrity.

Harry, however, was tired of being famous.

At first he thought it was great to be admired by everyone, but now that the war is approaching and all their hopes are in him, he just wanted to disappear and be a normal adolescent, not recognized by everyone for his scar and friendship wanted to buy.

He had recently discovered that Ron and Hermione were his friends only for the money.

In a few moments, however, this would all end. His birthday was at midnight and in the wizarding world at the age of 17 he would be of age. Thus, he will say goodbye to his miserable life in which his relatives have treated him like a house elf and without friends who lie to him. He had decided that he would take his life completely in hand and nobody would use him anymore as a chess piece.

10 seconds remaining ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... the church bell sounds in the background and announces midnight. Harry could feel the protective spell of Dumbledore falling. He took his wand and let all his belongings disappear into the suitcase.

But before he would leave this house once and for all he wanted to take revenge on his relatives.

He entered the hall and walked slowly to their bedroom. He could see light burning through the crack in the door. He slowly opened the door and as soon as he had done so Vernon also already yelling at him.

"FREAK, what are you doing in our room and why do you have this stick with you? You cannot use it outside of your abnormal school."

Harry grinned at him mischievously, closed the door and walked slowly toward them.

"But, uncle, have you forgotten what day is today?"

Vernon's face turned ashen. Of course he knew what Harry wanted to say with it; he had the official permission to do magic.

Harry's grin disappeared from his face and an indifferent expression took its place.

"Now I'll pay you back for everything you've done to me."

"We did to you ...", Vernon began but was interrupted by Harry with a 'Silencio'. Vernon kept on jingling and getting angrier, as Harry could not hear him. Now Harry devoted himself to his aunt, who had not made a sound until now. Harry cocked his head and tapped the tip of his wand against his cheek.

"I wonder what my mother would say if she knew how you treated me, right, Aunt Petunia?"

She dared not to make a sound, but squinted briefly at her husband, who was still complaining.  
Harry meanwhile spoke a 'Muffliato' to the entire room. The neighbors should be able to continue sleeping. He had also cast another spell, Sceptrum Exactoris Eius, which conceals the magical signature and thus nobody knows that magic is being performed. He had found this spell before the holidays. One of his restless nights in which he wandered through the castle and spent in the forbidden section.

He pointed his wand at his uncle.

"Finite Incantatem"

Vernon was already taking a breather to throw something at him, but Harry did not give him time and spoke without hesitation: "Crucio"

Vernon started screaming, of course no one but Harry and his aunt could hear that. The latter had begun to cry, but did not dare beg Harry to spare her husband.

Harry had to admit that Bellatrix was right, seeing his uncle writhing there gave him an unimaginable sense of power. After a few minutes, he broke the curse.

"I will leave now, but not without changing your memory, because after all I do not want to be arrested."

"You monster!" Yelled his aunt.

"Many Thanks."

He pointed his wand at the two.  
"Memoria Menuere"

After Harry had changed the appropriate places, both fainted on their bed. He turned around, left the room to go straight to Dudley and perform the same spell again.  
Dudley sometimes behaved stupidly, but he was not stupid enough to tell the ministry everything, even if the other two would deny it. This would only cause suspicion and Harry did not really want that.

Back in his room, he shrunk his suitcase to put it in his jacket. After that he went back to the door and turned around one last time.

"Evanesco"

Slowly, one object after another disappeared leaving an empty room behind. Nobody would say that anyone has ever lived here.  
He turned on his heel and left the house forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours later, Harry opened his eyes. He had rented a room in the Leaky Cauldron after his departure and now wanted to make his way to Diagon Alley to do some shopping.  
He stretched extensively, took some clothes out of his suitcase and disappeared into the bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror.

_'How do I look like?'_

Since he was not allowed to use the bathroom with his relatives, he had become accustomed not to see his reflection in the mirror. Now, however, he noticed that his jars have become quite long so you do not even see his scar.

_,Fantastic. Thus nobody recognizes me. I think I make a short stop at an optician. Let's see if he can help me get rid of my glasses. '_

He kept looking down at himself. Harry had still put on some muscle through the Quidditch training and the numerous works in his relatives' garden.  
Harry finished his wash and made his way to Diagon Alley.  
His first goal was the optician. He wanted to get rid of his glasses as soon as possible. After searching in vain, he had asked a passerby if there was anyone around here, who had recommended him one, but he was in Knockturn Alley.

Nonetheless, Harry entered the alley. As always, odd shapes loitered around, but Harry simply walked past them as if they were not there.  
He soon found the shop. From the outside it looked pretty run down; various letters of the store hung upside down and looked pretty battered, the windows were all darkened as if a fire had raged in the shop and the facade had already better days behind it.  
However, when Harry entered the store it looked much better. The interior was bright, friendly and above all clean. Long live the magic! The store was deserted.

"Hello?" Harry shouted.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Suddenly someone behind him said.

Frightened, Harry turned and saw a man in a white coat.

"My name is Joshua Ayton. How can I help you? "He asked kindly.

The first thing Harry could think of was, "How can anyone know what my name is?"

This question had been on his mind for a while, actually since his first year at Hogwarts.

"Now Mister Potter every shopkeeper has a spell on his door so he knows who's entering his shop. Thus, we do not need to ask and always remain courteous to our customers. "

"Aha." Was all Harry could say.  
,Sounds logical.'

"I would like to know if it is possible to finally separate me from my glasses."

"Let's see what I can do. Come with me, mister  
Potter. "

So he led Harry through a veil to the back of the store.  
He asked him to sit in a chair, took his wand, and guided it over Harry's eyes.

"Hm ... really weird."

"What?"

"They do not need glasses at all. Someone put a spell on your eyes so they deliberately see bad. "

Harry's eyes widened.

"Should I remove it?"

"Absolutely!"

"Then I ask you to drop off your glasses, lean back and close your eyes."

Harry did as he was told. At first he felt nothing, then a warm  
tingling sensation and finally a sharp pain. Harry, however, remained motionless, he had become accustomed to show no weakness.

"You can open your eyes now. But carefully! It may be that  
Light will blind you for now. "

Harry opened it a crack. At first everything was still blurry, but the more he blinked, the clearer his vision became.

"Wow! Everything seems to be much brighter and clearer. Thank you  
very much. "

"Nothing to thank." The man gave him a friendly smile.

Both returned to the front.

"What do I owe you?" Harry asked, already about to take out his purse, but the man stopped him.

"Normally I would ask 5 Galleons, but since it was not a genetic problem with them but a curse, nothing!"

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Absolute!"

Mr. Ayton beamed across his face. Harry thanked him again and  
left the business satisfied.

Next stop: Gringotts.  
He finally wanted to buy extensively. The optician, he could have still paid so but now it went to the preserves.  
As he entered Gringotts, as always, he felt a strange feeling, as if the goblins were watching him, hearing all his thoughts. He immediately went forward to Griphook, who immediately looked up.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I already expected you. Please follow me."

Harry followed, but he was surprised. They entered an adjoining room where Harry immediately sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

"Well, Mr. Potter. I had already asked when you would appear here. "

"Why that?"

"We sent you a formal letter asking you to come here. I have the hereditary papers of Mr. Black here ... "

"From Sirius?" He was interrupted by Harry.

"Yes. His last will implies that you are his only heir. He  
leaves you with his home and the assets of Black Vaults. If you recognize this heritage, you will also recognize his name, as Mr. Black has unfortunately not named any other children or heirs. So you would take his title as Lord. "

Harry's jaw kept falling. _'Me a lord ?!'_

"Um ... forgive me, but how many vaults does the inheritance contain?"

Griphook picked up another parchment.

"Once there were six vaults, made up of the main vault of the parents, his brother and his three cousins, but after Mr. Black's brother and his parents died, he has all vault except for the ladies folded. As the head of the family, of course, you have the right to see these vaults. "

"Do you have a summary of what's in these?"

"Of course. We take stock every few months. "

He handed him the parchment. Harry went through the numbers and was amazed.

_'There's more to these accounts than my parents and mine together.'_

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but unfortunately the deadline is soon  
Expired and therefore I would like to know if you want to take the inheritance or not. "

"I accept it. Where do I have to sign?"


	3. Chapter 3

Griphook took some more parchments and held them out to Harry.

"You have to sign this one, it's always marked.  
Do you want to merge your accounts? "

Harry thought for a moment. _,Should I? Would be better. So I have an overview of everything. '_  
"Yes," he replied.

"Should the old transfers remain intact?" Griphook asked.

Harry looked at him in astonishment.

"Which transfers? I have never commissioned any! "

"Well, they were not made by you but by the Order of Phoenix."

"As…?"

Griphook then gave him the list of active referrals.  
It stated that 500 Galleons each month were transferred to the Order, the Weasleys, the Grangers, and to Dumbledore himself. Harry was furious.

"Reverse it! Immediately! I want every Knut back, no matter how! Ho rude to make me look like a Christmas goose."

"Of course. Do you want to protect your new accounts accordingly, so that this misfortune does not happen again? "

"Yes!" Said Harry decisively, signing the parchment of the  
Merge.

_They should bite their tongue if they try again to steal money from me. '_

"It's best to use blood protection, which is the most effective method. We have to go to your vault. Please follow me."

With these words they got up and left the office, got into the car and drove down to his vault. Once there, Harry was amazed. The door was twice the size of its old one, and in the center stood a wolf's head, its mouth open.  
Griphook who saw my amazement explained without further ado that my accounts have already been merged and therefore the door has been adjusted.  
_'That was fast. '_

"You have to put your hand in the mouth. He will take a drop of blood from you and thus activate the blood protection. "

Harry did as he said, he put his hand in the wolf's mouth and waited. Suddenly this closed. Harry started to panic, but then he felt a sting on his finger and shortly afterwards the wolf dismissed him. He started to speak.

"Born of the fire,  
with red eyes, as sharp as a griffin,  
Do you get up on dragonswings,  
to save the world from destruction.  
Eriador's heir be warned  
it's time,  
to take on your fate. "

"Does he do that often?" Harry asked. But there was no answer from this and so Harry turned around and looked into a frightened goblin face.

"Um ... Griphook?"

Griphook's mouth opened and closed, but then he managed to say a few more words.

"You ... you are ... are the heir of the magical world."

"Uh ... and what does that mean?"

Harry got more and more confused by the second.  
_First, I am the heir of the Blacks and now the heir to the magical world?  
Somehow my day is getting weirder. '_

"Well, that means we need to check something immediately."

"OK…"

Still unsure what was going on, Harry just followed him.  
After all, he wanted to know what it was about.  
Back at the office, Griphook took a vial of blue liquid from his drawer.

"This Mister Potter is an ancestral potion, so we can find out who they are related to. We need another drop of your bloor for this. "

He held out a needle. Harry took it from him, without hesitating he stabbed it in the finger and let the blood slide into the vial.

"How long does it take?"

Harry's question was answered by a plop of the potion as it turned into a parchment and Griphook handed it to him.

"You have to read it first because it's your pedigree."

Harry picked up the parchment and read:

Tested person: Kòr Eriador (aka Harry James Potter)  
Father: Razh Eriador (aka James Potter)  
Mother: Kîm Nîphurî (aka Lily Evans)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry could not believe it. His parents have different names and nobody had told him about it?

"Does anybody know about it?"

After reading the parchment, Griphook replied:

"No. As far as I know, your parents were always registered here as Potter or Evans. "

_'That could mean that not even Sirius or Remus knew anything about their identity. Where both have been their best friends. I cannot question Remus about her background. Maybe I'll find a book with her name somewhere. '_

"Mister Potter?" Griphook tore him from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I would like to come back to the will shortly. Mr. Black has requested that his last will be presented to his entire family and friends and relatives. Of course only after you have accepted everything. Would you like to be there when we read it? "

Harry lowered his head and thought. Should he miss the shock of their life if Gringotts presented him as sole heir? A diabolical grin crept over his face and an interesting plan was already forming in his mind.

"Yes, I will be there."

His voice dripped with anticipation. Griphook had seen many reactions in his life, but a cold shiver ran down his spine when he saw Harry's expression.

"When should the announcement take place?" Harry asked.

"In five days. Are you OK with that?"

"No problem. You mentioned in his will that I have inherited land inherited. Which one is it exactly? "

"Now for the house on Grimmauld Place and Black Manor."

"Is Black Manor habitable?"

"So far as Mister Black has informed me, he has not been there for years, but he also told me that if you want to move in, you could use Kreacher to fix it."

Harry was not surprised. He wanted to go to Grimmauld Place anyway  
In the meantime he was able to instruct Kreacher to prepare the manor. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Would it be possible to have the announcement held at the Manor?"  
"Of course."

So slowly did Griphook understand Harry's plan.  
"Well. Do you have parchment and quill? I write to whom you should send an invitation. "

He handed him the things out. Harry already knew exactly who he wanted to have with him. After writing down all the names, he passed the parchment to Griphook.

"Thank you very much. I will now have everything prepared. If  
anything should be contact me through Kreacher. "

"Of course, Mr. Potter. You also have a credit card here, so you can make your purchases faster. "

Harry nodded his thanks.

"Kreacher."

PLOPP  
Kreacher bowed to Harry.

"What can Kreacher do for Master?"

It stunned Harry to see Kreacher handcuffed, otherwise he would just throw around him with insults. Griphook had seen his astonishment.

"Kreacher has already been informed of the will."

Harry nodded understandingly.

"Kreacher, I want you to fix Black Manor. Do you understand?"

"Yes master. Kreacher will do it immediately. "

PLOPP and already he was gone. Harry rose to his feet, said goodbye and left Gringotts. Once outside, he made his way to the Knockturn Alley. He remembered that the Malfoys were buying their clothes there and he had just seen one such shop before. He finally wanted to dress like a lord and not like a homeless man. Thus, he had more influence on others through his newfound charisma. As he walked along, he noticed that some Passers-by looked at him anxiously, so he stopped at the next window and looked at himself. His eyes were radiant with murderous anticipation that they glowed like the killing curse itself. He had to admit that even Voldemort would shy away from that look. He liked it, very much. Yes, the shy Harry Potter did not exist anymore. Arriving at said shop, a middle-aged gentleman greeted him as he entered.

"Good day. Lord Black. How can I help you?"

At first, Harry was astonished at his titling but quickly recalled the optician's words.

"I would need a few robes for special occasions and a dozen trousers, shirts, underwear and shoes. Everything from your best material, of course. "

The seller beamed.

"But of course, Lord Black. If I ask you to sit on the pedestal so I can take your measurements. "

Harry did as he was told. A short time later all of them were written down, fabrics selected and Harry went to the counter to pay for the order.

"Do you want to take some things with you right away or should I have everything delivered?"

"Let them bring everything to Black Manor. Would it be possible to get it within the next four days? "

"Of course that's not a problem. That will make 480 Galleons. "

Harry handed him the card, the seller took the data and gave it back to him.

"Thank you for shopping Lord Black. We will get the goods delivered as fast as possible. Have a nice day."  
He nodded to the salesman and left the store. Outside the door he noticed a bookstore.

_'Maybe I find something about magical beings and old traditions. After all, I do not want to stand there like an idiot. '_

He walked up and down a few bookshelves until the salesman came up to him.

"Are you looking for something specific?"

"Um ... yes, you have books about magical beings and one on family traditions? "

"I'll check. Just a moment please."

With that, he disappeared and Harry meanwhile went to the counter to wait there for him. After a few minutes, the seller came back and handed Harry two books.

"Here. You're welcome."

"Many Thanks. How much is it?"

"20 galleons."

The titles were 'Pureblood Traditions and their Customs' and 'Magical Beings - All-Round Knowledge'. Harry paid for the books and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron. For today he had enough and tomorrow he wanted to drive to Grimmauld Place.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry Apparated to Grimmauld Place and waited for the house to be visible. Not ten seconds later you could see how the houses made room and a new one appeared between them. Harry climbed the stairs and as he touched the handle, he felt a spell pouring through his body.

_'Ah, the new master has returned home. Welcome home, Master Black. '_

Harry thought at first someone would stand behind him, but as he turned nobody was around. So where did that voice came from?

_'Do not worry, Master. I speak with you through your thoughts. I also talked to Master Sirius. Do you not want to enter? '_

Harry had understood it now. The voice belonged to the house. Having become bolder, he pushed the latch down and entered the house. Immediately voices came to him.

_'These people are terrible. No decency for the name Black and the house. They destroy everything and want to renovate me from scratch. I hope you will not let them do that, right Master? '_

Harry grimaced. _,Of course not. Without my consent, nothing is done here. '_ He returned telepathically

He took another deep breath and quickly went through his plan. First of all, he had to know who was here. So he went through the hall and opened the kitchen door. Immediately all eyes were on him. Harry quickly got an overview before lowering his head lightly so no one saw his expression. Molly, Ron, and Hermione were in the kitchen, but he knew that almost all the Weasleys lived here, except Fred and George, who lived over their shop. In addition, Remus and Snape were still present. However, this did not bother him.

"Ah Harry honey how nice to see you. We did not expect you to come now. Dumbledore did not mention anything. "Molly greeted him.

She came up to hug him, but Harry took a step back from her. Molly looked like she had been slapped.

"But Harry, what's going on?"

Remus and Snape looked up. They thought it was weird that Harry backed away from her. But Harry's voice made her shiver, even Snape, but of course he did not show it.

"I kindly ask you and your family to leave my house, otherwise I will do it by force."

"What ... what did you just say?" Molly asked overwhelmed.  
The other two were more than amazed at Harry's words, but looked at the spectacle for now.

_,His house? Grimmauld Place belongs to Black. '_ Snape thought.

"I said. To Leave. my house." Harry said by pronouncing it so everyone understood him.  
Ron spoke now. "But buddy, where are we supposed to go? You know that you-know-who burned down our house. "

Harry raised his head and his eyes were nothing but icy coldness, his lips forming the diabolical smile he had yesterday. Everyone in the room held their breath. Never before had they seen Harry like this.  
He tilted his head slightly and smirked.

"For me you could go where the pepper grows."

Ron freaked out.

"We are not going anywhere. Dumbledore said we can stay here. You have nothing to say. "

Harry had learned during the holidays to let his magic flow when he did not like something so he could intimidate his fellow man. He did this here as well when he said in a stern tone: "Dumbledore has nothing to say here, this is MY HOUSE!"

He contacted the house.  
_'I wish that the entire Weasley family with their belongings disappear from this house and cannot enter it anymore. '_

_'The other two too?'_

_No, they can stay here. '_

Everyone shouted together as a voice sounded: "Very well master."  
Then you felt a huge rum and screams came from above. Ron and Molly began to hover and were escorted to the door. Of course, screaming and trying to escape. As the front door slammed shut, it was dead silence and Harry took a deep breath. Remus wanted to be the first to speak, but he was prevented from doing so by Kreacher's appearance.

"Master, Manor be ready for arrival."

"Ok. I will accompany you, since I do not know where it is. "

"Yes Master."

For the first time, Harry turned his gaze to the two remaining. Remus's mouth was open and Snape did not show it. Harry, however, smiled at both and said:  
"Remus, you can stay here as long as you want and Professor ...",  
He turned to Snape. "... of course you too. If you need shelter, you can come here. "

They nodded to him. Remus wanted to know where Harry would go now, but he just shook his head and said, "Everything in his time. You will learn everything soon enough. The only thing I can tell you is that I go home. Bye for now."

With a pop, Harry disappeared with Kreacher.

"Don't you think that was weird?" Remus asked Snape.

Snape just snorted.

"You could say Potter has learned something."

"What do you mean?"  
"As he said, all in his time, Lupin."

Suddenly a black letter appeared in front of both. Amazed, they looked at each other.

"Do you expect mail?" Remus asked.

"No, and certainly not one like that." Snapped Snape.

"Open it first," Remus said.

"Are you afraid it might be cursed?" Snape asked amused.

"Go on."

"Now don't wet yourself," Snape said as he ripped the letter  
opened. He read:

**Dear Mr. Snape, Mr. Lupin,**

  
**We hereby invite you to read the last will of Sirius Orion Black.**

**The lecture will take place in 4 days on Black Manor.**

**You were invited at the request of Lord Black.**

**We hope for your presence even if your relationship with the deceased was not the best.**

  
**With best regards**  
**Gringotts**


	6. Chapter 6

Kreacher had apparated Harry into the lobby.

Harry still could not stand this kind of traveling. However, it was faster than anything else.

When he looked around, his breath caught in his throat.

The hall was incredible. If you compare the house on Grimmauld Place with this, you might think the Blacks were two different families.

This one was invitingly bright and Harry really liked that. The hall was certainly nine meters high, consisting of gray granite rock. To the right of him was a large fireplace over which a painting of the whole Black family hung. In front of this were two sofas, behind them another corner with four armchairs. In front of him a staircase which went to the right and to the left, in the middle a large glass pane which consisted of mosaic glass. Even the ceiling had glass panels that made sure that the entire hall was illuminated.

_(an: found it quite fitting to my description)_

Kreacher broke his amazement by reporting that the first package of clothes had arrived and waited in his room.

"Can Kreacher do anything else for Master?"

"Um ... yes you can give me a little tour through the manor, so I know where I can find everything."

"Please follow me master." Kreacher pointed to a door behind the armchairs.

"This is his front door."

Then he went with him to the door to the right of it. This led into a long corridor and ended in the garden. The garden was huge. On the left was a pool and on the right a separate area with a kind of maze of hedges. At the entrance of it a large fountain in the middle of it was a sundial.

Back at the manor, they went to the opposite door leading to a courtyard and then to an exercise room. The next door contained the dining room. A long table was in it and made room for at least twenty people. Behind it again a fireplace with a sofa to relax.

They went up the stairs and first to the left. First door on the left, they entered another the corridor with guest rooms.

At the very end was the library. Shelves reaching to the ceiling filled with books.

This in turn had two doors; one led back into a corridor with guest rooms that was again connected to the entrance hall on the right side of the stairs, the other led to a laboratory.

Harry noticed the many different ingredients for potions, even those that he had never seen before.

 _'Snape would feel very comfortable here.'_   He had to grin.

They went back the way and opened the next door on the left. A bedroom.

"This is your room. Master Sirius set it up for you. "

Harry looked around. In front of him stood a sofa and two armchairs in the middle of which stood a table with two candlesticks. To the right of it a passage to a walk-in closet and on the left you went up a few steps and entered the bedroom. To the left of the bed was the bathroom door. They left the bedroom and went up the stairs on the other side. As the first door is connected to the guest rooms and the library, they went on to the back door. Here was the study. A large dark brown desk in the middle of the room, a closet on a wall where you could stow folders and also many pictures on the walls which gave the room a friendly atmosphere. Harry was amazed at what kind of a taste his godfather had, but he could not really complain.

"Thank you Kreacher. I will retire to the library now. Bring my clothes into my bedroom and do something useful afterwards. "

Kreacher bowed and disappeared. Harry made his way to his room. There he put away the scraps and grabbed a green shirt, black pants and new underwear. After that he went to the bathroom and took a shower. The feeling of water always calmed him when he had too many thoughts. Refreshed and dressed in new clothes, he let Kreacher burn the old things, after all, he did not need them anymore and made his way to the library.

Two hours later he had only found out that the Eriador family had been magical creatures for generations, but there were no more exact records. However, he knew that there was a potion with which you can find out who you are. That's where the idea came from.

"Kreacher."

POP

"Yes Master?"

"Bring me Severus Snape!"

"Ok Master."

POP

Snape and Remus were still sitting in the kitchen talking about what happened hours ago. Everyone had their own thoughts when suddenly Kreacher appeared in front of them.

"Master wishes to see Severus Snape."

Lupin looked at Snape in surprise.

"What do you think does Harry wants from you?"

"How should I know that? Am I Potter's Mind Reader?" Came the snappy comment immediately. Remus raised his hands.

"No of course not. I just think it's weird that he's asking for you. "

Snape could not figure it out, but his curiosity would not be satisfied if he stayed here. _Listening doesn't hurt, even if Potter is getting on my nerves. '_

"I'll come with you." He nodded to the house elf.

Kreacher then grabbed him and apparated them both away. Remus remained alone and still confused.

In the meantime, Harry was so engrossed in his book that he had not heard the soft noise of appartition. Only when Snape cleared his throat did he look up.

"Ah, professor, nice to see you. Excuse me, I was too absorbed in this book. "

Snape snorted.

"Are you as senile as the director? It was only a few hours after your... appearance. "

Harry had to smile and an amused sparkle entered his eyes.

"You certainly liked that. Surely Miss Weasley wanted to fatten you up and annoy you with her eternal bluster. Or am I guessing wrong?"

Snape did not need to say anything, Harry also saw that he was not wrong.

"Well, Potter, why should I appear?"

Harry skillfully let the 'Potter' slip through. In the end he didn't wanted to let the surprise burst.

"Well, the thing is ... I want you to brew me a creature determination potion. I have read the recipe and unfortunately I do not have the necessary knowledge to do this. I'll put my lab at your disposal, but if anything goes wrong, feel free to let Kreacher do the work. "

 _, Creature determination potion? '_ "And why do you need that?"

Snape asked curiously. Harry's next expression had something nasty about it. He realized that he would not receive an answer at the moment.

"How fast can you finish the potion?"

Snape quickly calculated everything in his head.

"If I have all the ingredients immediately at hand a few hours."

Harry nodded in understanding and turned to Kreacher.

"Would you show our guest the lab and be of service if he needs something?"

"Yes Master," Kreacher said, addressing Snape: "This way please."

Snape nodded once more to Harry and followed Kreacher out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Snape slowly wondered what all of it meant and why Potter lived in this manor. He assumed that he would still live with his relatives, but since he had never met anyone except house elves who were doing their work he assumed that Potter was living here alone. He could not remember Lily mentioning that they had such a huge house. He only knew that in Godric's Hollow. Kreacher paused in front of a wooden door.

"Please, Master Snape. Kreacher still needed? "

"No."

He bowed and disappeared again. Snape opened the door to look at his new lab. It was a large room, the walls as well as the rest of the house were in white marble. On the walls shelves were stacked with ingredients and potions. There was only one window, but that was enough to give the room a certain brightness so you could work.

_, Lots of space and above all peace. Let's see what ingredients are here so that I can start. '_

As Snape walked down the shelves, he realized that there were even ingredients that were very hard to get hold of even rare to obtain.

_, I wonder how he got these. Potter cannot know where to look for it. But nevertheless, everything seems to be there. '_

He took everything he needed and began brewing.

Meanwhile, Harry sat in his study and checked his mail.  
The first letter came from Gringotts informing him that the Weasleys had tried to use his vault to buy a new home. However, when they learned that they had been denied, they had sent him a howler, whom he threw into the fire without opening it.

The second was from Ron; he was angry that he was behaving so badly etc. He had stopped reading after the first line.

The other letters were approvals for the will reading that Gringotts has forwarded to him.

After doing this, he took the Daily Prophet and waited for Snape to finish the potion.

* * *

Two hours later there was a knock at his door.

"Enter" came from Harry without looking up from his newspaper.

Snape entered. "The potion is ready"

Harry looked up.

"Oh good. Then that's done too. How does it work? "

Snape handed him the vial.

"You drink it and after a few seconds a parchment will appear with listing the information."

Harry did not hesitate and emptied the contents of it. Said parchment appeared a few seconds later and Harry began to read.

**Tested Person: Kòr Eriador aka Harry James Potter-Black**   
**Essence: 90% Angel of Death - 10% Elbe**   
**Father: Razh Eriador aka James Potter - 100% Angel of Death**   
**Mother: Kìm Nîphurî aka Lily Evans - 100% Elbe**   
**Caution: Tested person has missed his inheritance and should urgently be checked for blockages and curses. Parents, siblings, relatives or soulmates should be present during the inheritance.**

"Wow." Harry exclaimed, putting the paper down on the table and leaning against the back of his chair.

"Now how is the result, Mr. Potter?"

He handed the note to him.

"I am almost an angel of death, but apparently I have missed my  
…Inheritance? ... and should be tested for curses and blockages. Is that normal?"

Snape's expression, as always, was impenetrable, but he was puzzled.

_,Death Angel?! Blockades and curses? '_

"No, Mr. Potter, that's not normal. A magical being, like you, should have his inheritance at sixteen. "

Snape drew his wand and pointed it at Harry. This one was a little confused but did not show.

"What do you want to do?" He asked quietly.

"Of course testing you. Stand up."

 _, Please would also be nice.'_ Harry thought sarcastically.

He got up anyway. Snape muttered various spells and ran his wand up and down Harry. Each time a curse or blockade was detected, that spot glowed red for curse and blue for blockade. Near his heart, the spot was particularly bright. Snape hissed.

What in Slytherins Name is going on here? Why are there so many curses and blocks? '

Harry tore him out of his thoughts.

"Um ... Professor?"

"You are really lucky that you are not yet dead."

Harry's eyes widened.

"What does this mean? What is all on me? "

"Well, there are some minor curses, for example that you do not get tall, eating disorders, physical weaknesses. There was also one more for low vision! "

Harry nodded. "Yes, I have recently gone to an optician to let it be removed."

"The most serious one, however, is around your magic core. He suppresses your magic and thus weakens it. If you do not do anything you will die because of it. "

Harry dropped back into the chair and rested his head on his hands. Snape sat down opposite of him.

"I wonder who's capable of doing that."

Snape snorted. "Come on Potter. You already knew the answer a long time ago. Otherwise you would not have chased the Weasleys out from Grimmauld Place. "

"Dumbledore? I trust him a lot, but why this? What would he gain from it? "

"Mister Potter, now you listen to me. I have been working for the director for a very long time and I can tell you that he is not the man he makes you believe. Besides, I've been able to eavesdrop on it often enough. I've learned that he wants you out of the way, but not until Voldemort is defeated. He wants power and he gets it when you're dead. "

Harry thought through what was said.

'Snape is right. The old man only took advantage of me. Now I will spoil the soup properly. '

Snape watched Potter. He could read from his facial expressions that he was not happy. Which was understandable but suddenly, that grin came again that he had seen in Grimmauld Place when he threw the Weasleys out. Only then he had not paid attention to the eyes. But now he could see pure lust for murder in them. But it was not long before he looked neutral again.

"Professor, can you break these curses?"

"I can try, but I cannot guarantee anything. It would be maybe better if you lie down because I do not know how the curses react to each other. "

Harry nodded understandingly.

"Then let's go to my bedroom. The couch in the salon is a bit uncomfortable. "

Both rose and left the study.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry had made himself comfortable on his bed and Snape was standing next to him. Highly concentrated, he muttered spells Harry had never heard before. Here and there he felt a slight tug. Snape had previously told him that the bigger the curse, the more painful it will be.

_'So far he's only solving the minor curses.'_ Harry snorted in thought. _'Would be something new if Snape did not deliberately spare me the pain.'_

However, it did not take too long and Harry grimaced. Snape had eliminated almost all the curses, but it still lacked the magic core. He was still focused, but he could feel the exhaustion already. That's why he wanted to take a break first. He stopped chanting and conjured a chair to let himself sink in it.

"All gone?" Harry asked leaning on his elbows.

"No."

Annoyed, Harry let himself fall back on the pillows.

_, And I thought we were done. '_

"What time is it?"

Snape cast tempus.

"Three o'clock in the morning. I think we should eat something and then we can continue."

Harry nodded.

"Kreacher"  
PLOPP

"What can Kreacher do for Masters?"

"We would like to have something easy to eat."

"Yes."  
PLOPP

A short time later, the food appeared in front of them.

"Who owns this house?" Snape asked.

"Me. However, I will not tell you more. "

He did not want to spoil the surprise, after all.

"Then I'm right in assuming it has something to do with the invitation fo Black's will, right?"

Harry pressed his lips together.

_,Damn it! Why does Snape have to be so astute ?! Should I tell him everything? Not everything, only the necessary. '_  
"Hmph. Yes, it has something to do with it. "

"Then the flea bag has left everything to you. Why then this  
Announcement? "

"Because I want to take revenge. To all the people who betrayed me.  
Of course not all of those present. However with this I have the best chance that they leave me alone and I can enforce my own will. Besides, I've developed a passion to scare people. "

"Why me then?"

"Let me make one thing clear. I do not hate you! However, I am not James as you have noticed by now. Also, I could imagine that you want to witness the moment of speechlessness and because I want you to tell Tom about it. "

Snape nodded, but he did not want to say anything. "I think we should continue. I will let me surprise then. "

A slight grin crossed his face and Harry could not help but admire how good that gesture looked on Snape. Nodding, he lay down and Snape began to chant again. Nothing happened at first, but then came a wave of pain that caused Harry's entire body to riot. Unconsciously, he had clung to Snape's cloak which was floating near the edge of the bed. He clenched his teeth to make no sound as the pain shook his body. Which also began to shimmer red, this was getting brighter until it exploded literally. Snape could lift his arms in time to protect his face as the shock wave propelled him back into his chair and slid to the wall. When the light faided, he took his arms down again and looked at the bed. Harry floated almost a meter above it. Arms and legs stretched out, his eyes twisted inward, his mouth open in a silent scream. Then you noticed that his body started to change.  
He became bigger and more muscular; Of course you could say that Harry never had any muscle, especially since he played a lot of Quidditch. His complexion changed from an almost white to a southern tanned one. His hair was also longer and reached up to his butt. Besides, they had become between black and dark purple. His eyes turned back and were now golden with green spots.  
When the transformation was complete, his body sank back onto the bed and Harry remained motionless. Snape came closer and felt his pulse. When he realized Harry was asleep, he examined him again to make sure that no further damage had occurred.

_'Everything seems to be okay.'_ He sighed. _'I should go to bed too. '_

So Snape left the bedroom. At the door he called Kreacher; first, to make Harry ready for bed and to be shown his room. After a refreshing shower, he also went to bed and soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke up with a hell of a headache and yet  
he felt inwardly freed. When he looked at himself and saw that he looked different, he immediately ran to the bathroom to look at himself in the large wall mirror.

_I think I dream! Am I really that?_  
Harry inspected himself from all sides.

_Damn, I look good! Even my scar is gone. '_

"Surely that was a spell too. Have to ask Snape about it. "

Suddenly he noticed something at the base of his pants. He pulled the waistband down a bit and recognized a tattoo. It looked like a crescent moon with a wolf's head. Gently he stroked the contours with one finger. Suddenly a bang came from his bedroom. He quickly ran out of the bathroom to see what had happened, but he stopped in the doorway. There was a huge wolf in his room.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry had to face this animal with respect, because this wolf had an incredible charisma. He was much taller than a full-grown wolf as he came to Harry's chest and the last one was over six feet eighty. His coat was black except for his tail, paws and ears, which were red. He had a brown collar around which a cut chain dangled. His eyes were red as well.

 

 

These looked at him curiously. Suddenly a deep voice sounded in Harry's head.

_'So you have finally awakened. How long have waited for this moment? '_

He had cringed at the first sound of the voice, since he was not prepared for it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked immediately.

He heard the animal snort.

_'I am your confidant. Your parents chose me. I have known you since your birth and have always watched over you. '_

"S ... since my birth? A ... But why did I never see you? "

The wolf put his ear back.

_'I could not endanger you. Otherwise the identity of your parents would be been uncovered. '_

"You know about her true identity?"

_,Naturally! My parents were the confidants of your parents. '_

Harry stepped closer. He was no longer afraid of him, so he reached out to touch him. He came to meet him and Harry could caress through his soft fur.

"What is your name?"

_'Hakan '_

"what a beautiful name."

Suddenly the door opened and a rather surly-looking Severus Snape entered the room.

"What in Slytherin's name are you doing Potter? I was thrown out of bed by a blast. "

_Ah, I see that they are still alive, Lord Prince. '_

Only then did he saw the wolf and Harry, who asked in astonishment, "Prince?"

Snape just shook his head to drop Harry's question.

"I did not think you would show up, Hakan."

Harry could not help but look back and forth between the two.

_Why do they know each other? '_ , he thought.

_'I'm at Harry's call here. You know that otherwise I would have waited. '_

"My call?" Harry asked in astonishment.

_'Yes, you called me unconsciously when you stroke the mark.'_  
Instinctively, he stroked it again.

"Are you going to disappear again?" Harry asked cautiously. He did not want him to leave. He knew about his parents.

_'Only if you wish it.'_

Violent, Harry shook his head. Suddenly his stomach started to growl.

"I think we should have breakfast otherwise you will still go here for me. Besides, you can tell me everything about your plan then. " Snape told Harry.

Harry nodded. "Ok. You can go ahead, I'll change quickly and then follow you. "

The other two left the room and Harry finished his morning wash.

A few minutes later he entered the large dining room. Snape was sitting at the table with a newspaper in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Hakan lay in front of the fireplace where a nice fire was burning. He had lifted his head to see who had arrived and quickly laid him down again when he realized it was Harry.

Snape had also noticed Harry's arrival and looked at him over the edge of the newspaper. He had to admit that Harry now looked better than before, but of course he would keep that to himself. So he folded the paper and handed it to Harry as he sat down. He took it and read the headlines.

**Harry Potter is missing.**  
Harry Potter has been missing for a few days.

However, his relatives do not seem to know anything about his existence.

After some research it has been found out that the memories have been manipulated and it is assumed that behind the attack are Death Eaters.

Mister Potter is missing right now and it is believed the Death Eaters took him ...

 

Snape raised an eyebrow and looked intently at Harry.

"I suppose there were no Death Eaters who changed the memories of your relatives, right? "

Harry grinned nasty.

"What would it matter if I tell you the truth? Dumbledore will believe it and that's why I do not really care what that Newspaper speculates. "

Snape looked at him in surprise and could not prevent to show a certain amount of respect.

_Yes, the boy had changed. Whether for the better or not, he could not say yet, but he surprises me more and more. '_

"Now, if I may allow myself the insolence. What exactly are you planning?"

Harry leaned back in his chair, elbows on the armrests supporting and put his fingertips together.

"That I'd like to explain to you, my dear Severus Snape, and then maybe you can help me with a few things."


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the days before the grand opening of the will went by quickly and Harry had his hands full learning and applying the old traditions. Of course, he had reluctantly taken help from Snape, who knew more of the pureblood traditions than he did.

The first days it was really nerve-racking. All the rules of behavior, what to say, what not and what every move meant. Often Snape had insulted him and sometimes he had even given him some head nuts.

But now the big day has arrived and they were sitting together in Harry's Study to clarify some details.

Suddenly Kreacher appeared.

"Masters guests have arrived."

Harry nodded.

"Very well. We will follow shortly. "

Plopp and Kreacher was gone again. Harry took another deep breath to control the rising nervousness. His eyes reflected determination and indifference. While Snape got up and walked to the door, Harry grabbed his dark green cloak, pulled his hood low over his face so no one could see him, and left the room with Snape.

As they turned the corner of the corridor, they heard the whispers of the guests impatiently waiting in the lobby. Dumbledore and almost the entire Order, as well as the Malfoy and Lestrange families could be recognized. The latter sat apart near the fireplace. Harry and Snape hid behind a pillar and watched the spectacle. Griphook strode forward to the podium, which had been placed in front of the stairs and those present sat down on the chairs in front of it.

"Dear guests, I am pleased to welcome you to Black Manor where we may pay tribute to the deceased Sirius Orion Black. Therefore, I will now read the will. "

He unrolled the parchment.  
"I, Sirius Black, am giving away all my property and those associated with mine, as well as all the Black family properties to Harry Potter. He takes with his consent the title of a Lord. He alone decides whether he hands over the compulsory portion to my remaining family or not. Drawn Sirius Orion Black. "

There was deathly silence in the hall. Lucius was the first to speak:

"You said Harry Potter's agreement, but I cannot see him here."

He grinned maliciously.

"This is not necessary, because Lord Black was with us before the reading and has signed the document and thus fulfilled the wish of Mr. Black.

"And why is he not here then where this land now belongs to him?"

Suddenly Harry broke the silence. "Who claims that I am not present? "

He walked with Snape to the railing of to the stairs.

"Harry my boy, what's going on? Why are not you with your relatives? You know the blood protection ... " Dumbledore began, but Harry interrupted him immediately.

"But Professor." Under his hood, one could detect a grin as he spoke, he turned right and descended the stairs.

"Are you already so senile that you forgot that I have come of age a few days ago and thus my mother's blood protection was lifted. As was already said, I accepted the inheritance of my godfather and moved here. "

Harry now stood in front of Dumbledore, but did not look at him.

"Besides, I do not know what you're up to. After all, you did not tell me the truth about everything, did you? "

His voice dripped with hatred. He looked at Dumbledore and he could see the golden eyes staring at him with immeasurable rage.

"Explain to me why you never told me the truth about my parents!"

Harry's magic swirled around him with such intensity that everyone near the two stood a few paces behind. No one dared to say a word to Harry.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lucius saw Severus come down the stairs and head straight for Harry. He wanted to stop him, but he just shook his head and walked on, unimpressed by Harry's magic.

He put a hand on his shoulder and leaned toward him, but his eyes did not turn away from Dumbledore.

"It's enough," he said only. Harry looked at him. No emotion was reflected in his eyes. He hung his head, took a few deep breaths, and focused on Snape's hand, which still rested on his shoulder and had a pleasant soothing effect. He unconsciously leaned against Snape as he started talking again:

"I trusted you Dumbledore. But it's over now. I am my own man, financially and politically independent of you. I nether less will graduate. "

"Harry, what does that mean?"

Ms. Weasley had regained her voice. Harry looked at her out of the corner.

"Well, Ms. Weasley, I'll clear up a bit. Point one, " he held out his index finger. "After finding out that I was being robbed unintentionally, I stopped all transfers to you, Dumbledore or the Order. Which means that you are now financially fucked up. Besides, I know Ron and Hermione were friends only because of my money. "

He added another finger.

"Point two, I have thought myself about this whole Lord thing and found out that there is a fairly large community, which calls themselves " House of Lords " and have decided to join them. That's why I invited the Malfoy family because I would like to talk to Lucius about this organization, would it be okay if you could wait in the dining room? Kreacher will surely escort you there. "

Lucius nodded to him and left the room with his family, but stopped at the railing. He was curious how the whole thing would turn out.

"Point three, no one will have any power over me because I've eliminated all the curses and bans." He grinned. "And I have to say the surprise was really fascinating."

Dumbledore blanched, but before he could speak Snape interrupted him.

"Why don't you show them what came out of it?" A grin on the face.

Dumbledore, more shocked than before, snapped.  
"You HELPED him?"

"Of course! He asked me for it. I did not want to miss the fun of seeing your stupid face. Besides, I was just as surprised to see him like that. "  
Dumbledore went on.

"Severus, you disappoint me. Don't think you can go back to Hogwarts after this disgusting betrayal. "

Snape snorted.  
"You cannot do anything. The ministry hired me at that time and therefore only they can dismiss me again. Bad luck, old man. "

Snape turned back to Harry. "Take off the hood."

Harry did as he was told, letting the hood of his cloak slowly sink back. His eyes looked cold and emotionless in the round. One could almost think he is a replica of Snape with this impenetrable mask. Everyone was in deep shock about the look of their golden boy. He, however, continued unimpressed.

"Well then," he said, examining everyone. "I think you have noticed that you cannot go to the Headquarter anymore. The house belongs to me now and I will not tolerate that in my house people live, whom I do not trust. However, I decided to give two people my permission to live there. "

Everyone was hooked to his lips. Who would he choose? Maybe they still had a chance to control him.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone present looked at him. What would he say? Who would he choose? Harry enjoyed it as they stared at him. He looked each of them in the face as he walked past Dumbledore to Tonks. Snape's hand slid off his shoulder and Harry felt a kind of loss as the soothing warmth disappeared.

"Why are you not up there with the others? It does not matter now. Actually, I also considered you because of Remus, but it seems like you have no chance with him. "

"How ... what do you mean?"

"Now my dear Nymphadora, Remus is gay and loved Sirius." He put his finger to his chin as if he wanted to seriously think about it.

"I found it out sometime during one of our discussions. He had drunk a bit too much, you can elicit almost everyone's secrets. "

Tonks looked at him with watery eyes, quickly hid them behind her hands and disapparated. Harry continued unimpressed and stopped by the twins. He smiled at them.

"I give my permission to both of you. You can get in, but nobody else. Not even if you invite someone as long as I do not give permission. "

The twins looked at each other and both gave a "Thank you Harry," but Dumbledore did not like it and expressed it.

"Harry! That's outrageous! How dare you betray us like that. We did everything for you and so you thank us? "He shouted. He wanted to take a step towards Harry, but suddenly Hakan stood in front of him and growled.

Dumbledore took a step back in shock. Harry put his hand on the wolf's head but did not look at Dumbledore.  
"You know, I always thought you were my grandfather and the Weasleys were my family, but unfortunately I was wrong. Because why else did you send me every summer  to the Dursleys , even though you knew that these disgusting Muggles were abusing me. "

Harry raised his eyes and they reflected nothing but cold and rage. He continued in a piercing voice.  
"So do not tell me about cheating. You have deceived me as well! "

His expression became indifferent.  
"But now please excuse me. I have more guests to attend to. "

He bowed briefly and wanted to leave the hall when Ms. Weasley stopped him.

"But Harry, you can not just go now. We need you to defeat the Dark Lord. You know what the prophecy says. "

"What I do and what not, does not concerns you at all. I have decided not to fight neither on your nor on his side, but I have not said that I do not want peace. And now please leave before I throw you out. "

Hakan growled briefly, as no one made an effort to leave the building but it seemed that showed effect. One after the other disappeared, except for Fred and George.

"Hey Harry ...", both said.  
"Thanks again…"  
"…for the offer."  
"We will…"  
"Move in immediately."  
Harry nodded in agreement and they both disappeared. He then went with Snape to the salon to face his new 'family'. He opened the door of the saloon. Inside, the Malfoys sat at the long dining table. He took the seat at the head end. Snape took the place to the right of him next to Draco, Lucius was sitting to the left of Harry with his wife, and Bellatrix stood by the fireplace.

"Forgive me for taking so long, but the vermin just did not wanted to leave. I hope it did not cause any inconvenience. "

"Of course not." Narcissa said.

Harry nodded thankfully.  
"Well, then we devote ourselves to the family plans that I hope with your help to implement. "

He took a short break. The Malfoys waited tensely. Everyone had to admit that this young man had nothing left from the little boy and everyone was very happy with his development.

"As I said, I submitted my candidature to the House of Lords. I think you, Mister Malfoy ... "

Lucius interrupted him immediately. "I think you can talk to us normally. After all, you are now our family head. "

Harry nodded briefly.  
"Well. As I said, I think that you ... Lucius ... know of this community or am I wrong? "

"That's right. I am a member myself, as it enables me to protect my family in the event of a real war. "  
"Of course ... oh and before I forget it! I want a chat with Tom. Would it be possible to arrange a meeting? Without Death Eaters and wands? "

He looked at Snape and Lucius. Both stared at him in horror.  
"Do you think that would be a good idea?"

Harry shrugged.  
"I don't know, but asking would not hurt."

Snape made a noise that sounded like a suppressed laugh but Harry ignored it.  
"I'll see what I can do," Lucius replied.

"I have a question, Potter," Draco interrupted the silence.

"Yes, Draco?"  
Harry just ignored the 'Potter'.

"Will you really go back to Hogwarts again? After everything Dumbledore did to you? "

"That's a legitimate question, Draco. That's why I discussed with Snape ... "

He could hear a soft "It's called Professor Snape." From him and had to grin.

"... and decided to graduate no matter what was in Hogwarts. But ... I will not be Dumbledore's Gryffindor Golden Boy anymore. "

"What then?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well, I've thought about it a bit and I'll let your father join on this subject before I officially announce anything. "

Draco nodded in understanding. Meanwhile, Harry turned to Narcissa and Lucius.  
"I've also arranged with Gringotts that Draco will hand over his legacy according to your ideas as long as one of you is alive. If not, I will be his guardian, but I have no idea of it so far, and therefore I will not intervene until then, even though I am the head. Everything else stays the same until I find myself that changes are needed. At the moment, it was important to protect my own existence and not subordinate myself to anyone I do not fully trust. "


	12. Chapter 12

A week had passed since the revelation of the will and Harry had just made himself comfortable in the library when Kreacher appeared.

"Master Black, sir. Master Malfoy to be there. Waiting in the salon. "

"Thank you Kreacher. I will go to him immediately. Tell Snape to come. "

Snape had asked Harry if he could stay in the Manor, as he would like to experiment with the variety of potions ingredients. Harry had allowed him, of course. So he was not all alone in this big house, even though it was still a mystery why he was reacting so strangely to Snape's closeness. However, he had to admit that when he is near him he feels more balanced.

So he closed his book that he had just begun, put it on the nearby table and made his way to his guest.

When he arrived at the salon, he greeted Lucius.  
"Good day, Lucius. What gives me the honor of your visit? "

"Well I think I'll wait until Severus is here."

"No need, I'm here."  
Snape entered the room.

"Well then. I have delivered your message to the Dark Lord and he has agreed. A meeting without Death Eaters and without wands, but everyone can choose a witness to pursue the conversation if necessary. "

Harry nodded understandingly.  
"Who did Tom choose?"

Lucius grinned. Harry was the answer enough.  
"Then I'll take Snape with me."

"Who said that I would agree?" Came immediately the snappy question.

Harry looked at him with a smirk and stepped slowly towards him. He put a finger on his chest and drew little circles while he said:  
"But, dear professor. Don't you want to know what we have to discuss? Besides, who else should I ask without Tom becoming suspicious. "

Lucius looked at this with enjoyment. Harry's determined expression, with his finger on Severus chest and Severus, who regarded Harry with a raised eyebrow. He knew Severus and didn't think he would let the young man get so close to him. He himself was not even allowed to put his hand on his shoulder without getting a death glare.

_, Dear Professor? What does that mean?'_  
Severus seemed to have caught himself, but he seemed to ignore Harry's finger.  
"I have to admit that you are getting better in your choice of words and they have aroused my curiosity, so I will attend this meeting. However, I would ask you to not talk to me like that again or I will give you detention before the beginning of school. "

Harry instinctively knew that Snape was not serious, but since he had to be the evil one, he did not respond. Harry turned back to Lucius.

"When should the meeting take place?"

"If you had time now ..."

_,Immediately? Somebody seems to be impatient. '_  
"Why not? Or do you have anything to do, Snape? "

"No ... I brewed my last potion earlier, which is on hold for the moment, so we can go. "

Harry nodded.  
"I think we're taking the floo network because I think Tom certainly has wards over his hiding place."

Lucius affirms that, stepped to the fireplace and spoke "Riddle Manor" before disappearing into green flames. Snape followed, and Harry was the last to leave. Before he disappeared into the flames he thought:  
_'I hate flooing! I hope I do not fly out of the fireplace too hard on the other side. '_

Lucius and Snape were waiting for Harry to arrive. A short time passed as the flames lit up and Harry stumbled out of the fireplace. He grabbed the first thing he got. In that case it was Snape's cloak. He, completely taken by surprise, automatically wrapped his arms around Harry before both fell to the ground.

_, Oh for Merlin's sake. Why can't I get out of the fireplace as usual? '_  
As Harry straightened up and looked into Snape's face, he felt the blood rushing to his head.  
_,Oh my God! Snape got me and why am I blushing? '_

Lucius cleared his throat and asked Harry to follow him. Harry then tried to get up as quickly as possible, avoiding eye contact, and followed Lucius through several aisles until they finally stopped in front of a door. Lucius knocked and from inside one could hear a faint hissing before another voice spoke "Come in".

At first Harry could not believe who was sitting there when they entered the room if he did not know what Tom would have looked like when he was young. Harry would not know that Lord Voldemort was sitting there. He still had to admit that Tom had not changed too much, his face had become a little more prominent and his eyes were poking out with that incredible red.

Tom had raised his head as they entered, as he was bending over a document, and smiled at them in a friendly manner.  
"Welcome, Harry. Please sit down. "


	13. Chapter 13

Harry sat skeptically in the chair in front of the office. Snape and Lucius stopped beside him.

"I heard from Lucius that you wanted to talk to me and I have to say that I would not have recognized you if Lucius had not shown me his memory," Tom said.

Harry nodded.  
"I understand ... I asked for this meeting to hear your view of things. What your goals are and how you intend to achieve them. "

Tom leaned back in his chair.  
"May I also know why you are so interested in it?"

Harry grinned.  
"I knew you would be suspicious, but I've learned a lot in the last few days. Among other things, that I can no longer trust Dumbledore, so I want to know both sides of the story so I can decide what to do next. "

Tom nodded in understanding.  
"Well ... I fight for the rights of all those who are outcast, in other words, anyone who is considered dangerous by the ministry."

"You mean vampires, werewolves, beings like that?"

"Yes, even those who do not pose any significant danger. The  
Ministry wants to control all magical beings. "

"I understand ... and what exactly do you want to do about it? Your actions were not really ... peaceful. "

"For that matter, unfortunately, I have to tell you that none of these over which the Daily Prophet writes were delivered by me or my men. I have not killed anybody in all these years, neither Muggles nor wizards. All that you have seen or heard is the work of Dumbledore. I had to hide because of his cunning and secretly negotiate with the Ministry. They know that I have not attacked anyone, as I was allegedly seen in various attacks, but I was always in the ministry at exactly the same time. That makes me innocent in their eyes. "

"So that means that all the encounters I had with you were staged by Dumbledore, even the cemetery incident?"

"Unfortunately yes. But so you understand what this is about I have to tell you the whole story. "

"I have time."

Tom nodded.

"As you would have heard, Dumbledore brought me out of an orphanage. This is not true. I was raised by my parents as every child should be. When I turned eleven I decided that I would like to attend Hogwarts which I did. Then one day I found out that Dumbledore used all the students who had a special potential, only to get more power. At some point he realized that I was a magical being, and as a result I felt his contempt ... from that moment on, I decided to fight him and for the rights of the creatures. I started recruiting people who suffered the same fate as me. "

He took a short break.  
"Few people wanted to reveal themselves because they feared that society would despise them if they revealed their true origins, while others had nothing to lose and joined me directly."

He had unobtrusively let his gaze wander to Snape, which Harry had noticed it but he would not ask for the moment.  
'So Snape is also a magical being. I wonder which one? '

"At some point, your parents joined as well."  
Harry looked at him in astonishment.

"Oh yes, I knew about your parent's origins. But I'll tell you another time. "  
Harry was glad that there was someone else who knew his parents' identity.

"We decided then that Severus and your parents should work as spies for Dumbledore. So we always knew what he was up to and could prevent it. But ... when Severus came to tell me that Dumbledore's Seer had spoken a true prophecy and believed I was the Dark Lord, we did our best to protect your mother, but unfortunately Dumbledore was too strong and I was wounded pretty hard. I had to hide to recover ... he had let somehow created a spell which let me become a toddler. I have been researching with Severus and Lucius for a long time, how I could get my old look again ... in the end we have found a solution. It could not have worked better, as you can see. "  
Tom smiled at him.

Harry was still uncomfortable.  
"And what are you going to do now?"

"Well most of the negotiations with the ministry are complete, but we still have Dumbledore in the way. If we have him out of the Wizengamot, we can put our goals and finally have a peaceful future. But as long as he has something to say he will try to prevent it. "

Harry put a finger to his cheek and seemed to think.  
"What would you say if I assure you that I can sue Dumbledore at the Ministry?"

Tom raised an eyebrow.  
"And how would you do that?"

Harry grinned at him.  
"By proving proof to the Ministry that Dumbledore is a bastard who likes to torture people."

"And where would you take the evidence?" Tom asked skeptically.

"From me. My memories are the best proof that Dumbledore only lets people see what he wants. You can ask Snape ... ", a hissed _'Professor Snape'_ could be heard beside him, ignoring it skillfully,"...how many curses and blockages lay on me. Also, this concealment curse, so no one will find out my true identity. Not to mention my life with my aunt, if that's what it is. "

"I can assure you that your mother is not an only child, but she has a brother and not a sister." Snape suddenly said.

"One more proof that Dumbledore just wanted me under his control." Harry snorted. "Yeah, mistreat the poor boy so he'll be grateful afterward for bringing him away from there. If only during the school year ... "

"I understand your anger, so I would suggest we work out a plan to get Dumbledore out of the way."

Harry sighed but nodded. So they began to plan how to overthrow Dumbledore.


	14. Chapter 14

Tom and Harry sat together for a long time collecting all the evidence, including all the memories of Harry and Snape, to hand them over to the Ministry at the appropriate time.

"Do we have everything together now?" Harry asked.

"I think so, but let's go over it again to be sure. So there we have the memory of your childhood, the opening of the will and the incident at Grimmauld Place. Then there's Severus's, who deals with your curses. Also, the proof that you are a magical being. Yes, I think we have everything. "

"Well. Can I ask you something then? "

"Sure." Tom replied.

"Tell me something about my parents."

Tom leaned back.  
"Alright ... ehm ... Earlier Severus told the thruth, Lili has a brother and not sister ... that's me. I'm her brother. "

Harry's eyes grew big.  
"You are my uncle? Like ... what ... but you said earlier that you grew up in an orphanage ... "

Tom raised a hand to silence him.  
"Yes, I am your uncle, but let me explain everything to you. Your parents were good beings who took all the dangers to protect those they love. It was not an easy time for them because our two worlds are very different and not everyone understands their marriage. You must know, Harry, that angels of death and elves usually do not understand each other, since Elves are the people of life and angels of death as I have said a nation of death. Nevertheless, each of these people rule in equal measure over the beings of light and darkness. I must honestly confess that I did not approve of my sister's union with your father, as our nations had always been enemies, but they were not influenced by it. After their wedding, the impossible happened, the enmity broke and there was peace between our kingdoms. As for my adoption, Dumbledore stole me from your grandparents and put them in the orphanage for me to control later, unfortunately that did not work ... I later found out that I'm a magical being and Lili my sister. "

"Does that mean I'm a prince or something?"

"Yes. We are of noble blood. "

"Then Griphook was right!"

"Griphook? The goblin from Gringotts? "

"Yes, when I wanted to secure the dungeon from my godfather, the guard of the door spoke to me."

"And what did he say?" Tom asked curiously.

"Um ... Born of the fire, with red eyes, as sharp as a griffin, Do you get up on dragonswings, to save the world from destruction. Eriador's heir be warned it's time, to take on your fate."

"Hm ... let me think. 'Born of the fire' ... that's right, your father was an angel of death and they usually live deep inside the world, so a pretty warm place, farther ... with red eyes, as sharp as a griffin '... at the moment they are golden, but I think if you get really angry, that they will discolour, it's in our nature. 'Do you get up on dragon wings to save the world from ruin' ... hm ... angel of death have wings, but unfortunately I've never seen any, because I do not have any, but I think this is related to my past, so I cannot tell you if they resemble those of a dragon ... 'Heritage of Eriador be warned' ... sounds plausible, since I cannot climb the throne because your mother was older than me. Means as much as that you will be king .... "

Harry snorted. "Well, I can't have a quiet life ..."

Tom chuckled. "No fear. Nothing will go wrong with the right advisers and me. Besides, you want to finish school, right? "

"Yes ... but I have to talk to Lucius again."

Tom nodded in understanding.  
"However, you must now be careful to behave according to your state. At school, students will be the ones who instinctively know that you are royal blood and behave accordingly. "

"what do you mean with instinctive?"

"All right. Let me explain it to you ... every creature has a leader, ok? "

Harry nodded.  
"I know that. I've already met some. "

Tom raised an eyebrow.  
"for example?"  
_'Oh, now I'm curious.'_

"Aragorn is the leader of the Acromantulas and Magorian of the  
Centaurs, right? "

Tom nodded.  
_'Ah, of course. The leaders in the forbidden forest. Almost forgotten.'_  
"Okay, let's continue. Above these leaders is a king. Before the union  
there was no Higher Rule, but one day one suggested that all beings need a common ruler to ensure law and order. First, they shared among themselves in nature-bound beings of light and not nature-bound dark beings. Then they decided that only one of the strongest of them should rule. So they organized a competition with each leader fighting each other. The winners were the Elfes and the angels of death. Thus, these became king of their race. Since you are born of this connection, every magical being knows that you are their king, though not yet crowned and without a mate. "

Harry was stunned. He slid down in his chair so that he nearly came to a lie and covered his face with his hands.

"I know that's a lot at once, but you have to know about what you are."

Harry sighed and removed his hands from his face.  
"Okay, but if ..." he held out a finger. "…one of  
you address me, Your Highness, I will send Hakan on them. "

Tom raised his arms.  
"At least you will not hear it from me. I will make sure that everyone sticks to it. But I want to ask one thing. "

"Hm?"

"What will you do if you continue to study at Hogwarts?"

"Honestly, I've already asked myself the question and I've come to the decision that I'll change the house and take the advice of the hat."

"And that would be?"

"Slytherin"

"Um ... Come again? How Slytherin? How did he mean that? "Tom asked perplexed.

"Well ... he said that Slytherin could help me to greatness."

"Alright ... if he says that, but I think you should talk to Severus again, after all he's the Head of House."

Harry got up.  
"I will. I'll go back and rest. If something should happen, you know where I am. "

"I'll keep you up to date anyway."

With that, Harry left the hall.  
, Hm ... I think I'll fix that with Snape right away when I see him  
see. '

With this decision, Harry went in search of Snape.


	15. Chapter 15

After leaving the room, Harry had asked a house elf if he knew where Snape would be and he had told him that Snape had already left the manor. Thereupon fled back home and to the cave.  
He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came from the other side.

Harry entered and looked around. He had not been down here ever since he'd moved into the Manor, leaving Snape to his lab. He knew that Snape did not like being disturbed while working on a potion, but this conversation was important.

Harry stepped closer, watching Snape quietly at his work. He caught himself watching Snape and he had to admit that he had something that could be described as intriguing when he stood there and concentrated on his potion. His long fingers, which kept the knife supple and cut the ingredients evenly into equally sized pieces. His arms meticulously executed every movement and you could imagine how the muscles moved under his cloak. Harry had to admit that Snape sometimes looked good when he did not spat venomous comments.

"I hardly think you came to watch me at work, did you?"  
Snape had torn Harry out of his daydreaming.

Harry cleared his throat not to let him know that he had obviously stared at Snape.  
"Um ... no sir, I wanted to talk to you. It's about my return to Hogwarts. "

"What should be with it? You will take the train as usual and go to your Gryffindor friends. "

Harry sighed. "I have no friends anymore. Everyone was just greedy for my money and my fame, so I want to change the house. "

Snape paused in his work and stared at the boy.  
"You cannot change houses unlesss you have had the choice ..."  
Snape had not finished because he already knew the answer. Harry had got the choice.

"I am well aware otherwise I would not ask you. The hat had told me then that I had the choice between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Since I had an argument with Draco back then, I asked the hat to send me to Gryffindor. But now that I no longer see any sense in living together with treacherous Gryffindors, I wanted your permission to move to you house, sir. "

Snape could not believe it. He went to his office and sat down in the chair for the first time.  
"So you want to become a Slytherin?"

Harry grinned and moved closer to the desk.  
"With all due respect, sir, but do you not think I'm more a Slytherin than any other house? After everything you know now and have seen so far. "

'Yeah, the boy is truly a Slytherin at his traitorousness he showed in Dumbledore's presence.'  
"Well, Mister Potter, let's decide the hat."

Harry looked at him in confusion.  
"Excuse me if I ask, but how do you ask the hat? He's in Dumbledore's office, is he not? "

"The hat comes to those who need it. That's why it should not take too long before he turns up here. "

Harry thought about it.  
_,I remember again. In the second year Fawkes had brought the hat into the Chamber of Secrets. '_

Suddenly the fire blazed in the chimney and the phoenix appeared with the hat as expected. He sat down on Snape's table and held out the hat to Snape. He took it and handed it to Harry.  
"So then take it."

Harry grabbed the hat and put it on his head.  
_'Ah, your highness. I see that you finally found out who you are. Well, have you finally decided where you belong? '_

"Yes," Harry said firmly.

_'Well, then you're from now on ...'_ "SLYTHERIN," said the hat in a loud voice.

No sooner had these words spoken that Fawkes flew towards him and took the hat off his head and disappeared back into the fireplace. Harry looked after him in astonishment.  
"That's it?" He asked confused.

Snape raised an eyebrow.  
"What did you expect? A big firework with a parade? "

Harry chuckled.  
"No, certainly not, but somehow I did not think it so easy. But I'm still glad it worked. ... I will let you continue your work now. Nevertheless, I would be glad if you would find the time to have dinner with me. "

"I'll see what I can do."  
With these words, Snape returned to his potion and Harry left the room to go straight to his study.

Once there, he immediately picked up parchment and quill and wrote a letter to Lucius.

**Lucius,**   
**I would like to inform you that the change of house has worked and that I am now officially a Slytherin.**   
**Thus, what we have discussed will be implemented. I hope you take care of everything you need. If problems arise, please inform me immediately. Would it be possible for me to make a copy of the Hogwarts Laws? I would like to look something up.**

**Oh, and if it did not make any trouble, you could send me Draco. I would like to talk to him a little and I will go shopping with him as well. I guess he does not have his textbooks yet.**

**L. Black**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry had retreated to the library after sending the letter to relax a little. The last few days had been stressful. He picked up a book and lay down on the sofa by the fireplace.

Several hours passed as Snape knocked on the door to the library. There was no answer from inside, so he opened the door and found a sleeping Harry on the sofa again. Quietly he picked up a book and sat down in a nearby armchair. With one hand he held the book, with the other he supported his face, while he let his eyes go to Harry.

He lay on his back, one hand behind his head and the other on the book lying open on his stomach. One of his legs had slipped off the back of the sofa while he slept and was now dangling from his side. His sleeping face was turned on Snape.

Snape had noticed something. By the time he entered the library, Harry had been restless and a haunted look on his face, but now he slept peacefully, his face unaware of the previous restlessness.

_'Almost as if my presence would calm him down. Which is nonsense, of course. '_

Snape had not even finished the thought, but Harry wriggled again. Snape got up immediately, dropping the book to the ground, and took Harry by the shoulders to wake him up. The latter started beating and Snape mostly tried to dodge his fists. Suddenly Harry opened his eyes, jumped up and yelled, "SIRIUS". He clung to the first thing he could, which of course was Snape in this case, since he was closest to Harry. He clung to Snape's cloak, leaning his head against his chest and weeping bitterly.

At first Snape did not know what he should do because he was too surprised. But he quickly caught himself and wrapped his arms around Harry, slowly picking him up off the cold ground and sitting down on the sofa with him. Now Harry sat in Snape's lap, his hands still clenched in his shirt, this stroked his hair reassuringly and talked about any trivialities to calm him down. As he drove so through Harry's hair, he had to admit that they felt like silk. It calmed him down in a strange way and it did not take long for both of them to fall asleep.

Draco had just come out of his father's study where he had been told about Harry's request.

 _'I wonder what Pot ... Harry wants from me. I still have to get used to saying his name. '_ Draco grimaced. _'I have to admit, I'm jealous of Pott ... oh damn ... H-a-r-r-y.'_

Draco grabbed his hair. The house elves who were in the area were giggling at the behavior of their young master. Of course, Draco had not missed it and looked at her angrily.  
"What is there to laugh about?"  
A few pops were heard and all the house elves were gone. Draco turned back and tucked his hands into his trouser pockets. Grumbling, he made his way to Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry was slowly awakening from his sleep. He snuggled closer to his source of heat and sighed contentedly.

' _Hm ... this sofa is lovely, so nice and soft and warm and this heartbeat calms down a lot ... wait ... heart beat?'_

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw ... black?  
_'Is it already night?_ ', He thought and slowly let his head slide higher.  
There he met Snape's face. Harry's eyes went wide and he noticed that he sat almost completely on Snape's lap. He felt the blush sting him.

_'Oh, shit! How did that happen?'_

Harry analyzed the overall situation and came to the conclusion that he could not get up without waking up Snape. He had his arms wrapped around Harry's waist. As Harry moved slightly on his lap to free himself, Snape tightened his arms even harder on Harry so that he was back to his upper body and Harry could hear him making a sour grunt. Harry tried again but without success.

 _'I give it up! Then I have to wait until he wakes up .... but to be honest ... '_ Harry's cheeks went red again. _'I want to enjoy this closeness a little more. Because who knows what he will do when he wakes up. '_

So Harry cuddled up to Snape again. Harry could not help smiling as a satisfied grumble came from Snape.

It did not go ten minutes because there was a knock on the door. Harry had lifted his head in shock and slammed it into Snape's chin, which in turn woke up and shouted, "Damn Harry, can you not pay attention?"

Harry held his head and looked Snape in the face.  
_'He called me Harry!!!'_  
"What? It's not my fault that your head was in the way?"

During their discussion, both did not notice that the door had opened and Draco was standing in the doorway. His expression was totally derailed and showed astonishment, confusion and embarrassment at the same time. He paused and said: "Maybe I should go again and come back another time."

Harry and Snape looked at him in astonishment, then each other before Harry jumped up and tried to control himself so as not to reveal his shame. "Don't Draco. I will not let you go now if I have personally asked you to come here. "

Snape got up elegantly. "Well then I'll leave you alone. I still have a potion on the fire anyway." With that, he disappeared through the door, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

' _Potion on the fire? Don't make me laugh! He just does not want to reveal his embarrassment! '_  
Harry had crossed his arms and looked defiantly. Draco did not say anything.

"Well, why did you asked for me?" Draco asked.


	17. Chapter 17

Draco sat down on the opposite chair .

"I called you here for two reasons. First, I have to change my wardrobe. I already bought new clothes, but they're not intended for school, so I thought you might be able to help me with that, and secondly, explain some information about the Slytherin community as I'll be in your house this school year. "  
Harry grinned at him.

Draco looked at him speechless.  
"I beg your pardon? ... Repeat that please. Housemate? Does that mean you are no longer a Gryffindor but a Slytherin? And you want me to go shopping with you and teach you our ways? "

"You got it." Harry smiled, but it vanished immediately and a serious look took its place. "But at first I think we should set our differences aside."

He held out his hand to him. Draco looked at them a bit confused when he realized that Harry made him a friendship offer. He smiled sheepishly.

"After all these years, are you considering a friendship with me? I have to say that I do not know what to say. "

"You should not say anything, but it would be nice if you accepted my offer. My arm hurts. "

Draco chuckled and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Well, I accept your offer, but on one condition."

"And that would be?"

"I would like to know why me? Why now? I always thought Granger, Weasel and you would be the Golden Trio until the end. "

"That ... I thought so, too." Harry's gaze became sad, but at the same time, disappointment and anger were reflected in them.  
"Until I found out that they were all friends with me because of my money."

"Oh, that's why you distanced yourself so much from them at the end of the last school year."

"Yes, I overheard a conversation between them and Dumbledore where Ron complained that he was still spending time with me. He didn't wanted to keep up his charade any longer. Hermione had said nothing, but I know that she too was bribed by Dumbledore to be with me. "

Draco stared at him for a while longer and Harry had to admit that it's a rare moment when you see Draco Malfoy speechless. But Draco had regained his composure.

"Ok and when do you want to go to Diagon Alley?"

Harry waved his hand.  
"I don't care. Today, tomorrow, when you have time. "

"Well. If you don't care, then we can go right away, because in two days the train goes back to Hogwarts in case you have forgotten. "

"Nice! Did not think that time has passed so fast. Alright then I just go get my cape and we can go. If you want, you can wait in the lobby below. Thus, we can flew immediately to Diagon Alley. "

Draco nodded to him and they left the library.

A short time later both appeared in the Dripping Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. As they walked down the street, Draco finally asked:  
"So you want to know something about the House Slytherin, right? And what exactly do you want to know? "

"I want to know the rules. What you do together. Everything that seems important to you so that I don't behave like a complete idiot. "

"I don't think you'll behave like a jerk if you behave like you did on the will-opening. I have to say honestly that I was impressed. "

They stopped in front of a shop and looked at the items in the shop window.  
"So that I understand correctly. I should give myself cold and heartless from the beginning? "

"No!"

"But you just said ..."

"No, you've got that wrong. Outwardly, we appear that way. But when we are among ourselves, we are normal people. You just have to prove yourself as one of us in public. "

"Ah, now I get it."

"Well. With that I think lesson 1 is complete. Come on, you wanted to shop. I know a few good stores. But I think that we first buy all school supplies and then what you need personally. "

They entered Flourish & Blouds.

Many hours later, both of them appeared laughing and having fun in the entrance hall. but the laughter vanished as a rather pissed off Severus Snape stood in front of them. Both looked at each other briefly and swallowed.

"Well gentlemen, would you tell me where you were?" Crunched  
Snape.

"Well ..." Draco started, but Harry interrupted him.

"I'm sorry. I should have sent you a message that I was shopping with Draco. "

"That would have been appropriate. I think Draco should go home now. "

Harry wanted to object, but Draco shook his head.

"I also think that I should go home. My mother is sure to be angry that I did not show up for dinner. See you on the train, Harry. "

Harry nodded, Draco said goodbye to Snape and disappeared into the fire. Harry looked at Snape and suddenly wondered why he had apologized. He was of age and no one had anything to say about him, but since Snape was now his tutor, he just swallowed his anger and moved toward the bedroom.

"Where are you going, Mr. Potter?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I think an explanation would be appropriate."

"On what?" Harry felt like he was getting madder. ' _What does he want from me?_ '

"Where were you?"

"Where should I have been, in two days the school is starting and in all this chaos I had lost my school letter, so I asked Draco to go with me to Diagon Alley. Is that enough for you? "

"For now."

With that, Snape turned and disappeared into the basement. Harry stared after him stunned.  
' _What the hell just happened?'_

Snape meanwhile closed the cellar door and leaned against it. He ran both hands through his hair.  
_'What did I think? Why did I act like a jerk? '_

Snape had been angry when he found out that Harry was not in the Manor. So he had fled Lucius to know if Harry was with them, but he had told him that Harry was in Diagon Alley with Draco. Still, he somehow felt hurt that Harry had not told him he was leaving.

He had become so accustomed to living with Harry under one roof that only now did he realize how important Harry's presence had become to him. He also knew that this would come to an end soon, so he felt a little guilty for snarling at Harry.

With this realization, Harry made his way to apologize for his behavior. He knew that it was against his nature, but he felt that he should do it in this case, even if he did not know why.

At the same time Harry was in the shower. He had somehow felt dirty after talking to Snape. He closed his eyes, leaned his forehead against the tiles, and slowly let the water flow down, flushing all thoughts away. It was just a liberating feeling.

After washing himself off, he got out of the shower and tied the towel around his waist. Then he entered his bedroom to get fresh things out of the closet. Just as he opened the cupboard, there was a knock on the door.

"In."

The door opened and Snape entered.  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"For sure."  
He was about to sit down in one of the armchairs by the fireplace when he heard a throat clearing. He turned to Snape and found that he was not looking at him, but noticed a slight red glow in his face.

"Would it not be appropriate to put something on first."

Harry had to smile.  
_'So Snape can be embarrassed._ '

"Of course. I'll be right back. "  
With that, he took his clothes out of the closet and disappeared back through the door to the bathroom.

As the door slammed shut, Snape dropped into the chair, hiding his face in one hand.  
_'Why did I have to turn up at this moment? And why am I embarrassed? Damn you, Severus. You cannot just blush because of a kid who could be your son. ... but .... I must admit that he looks better after the spellbreaking than before. Aaarggh .. shut up Severus. '_

He sighed loudly and leaned back in the chair. Suddenly the bathroom opened and Harry came out dressed. He joined Snape now.  
"So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. I wanted to ... apologize for overreacting a little bit. "

"A little bit? I think that's an understatement. I like your company, but you have no right to know everything I do. "

Snape nodded.  
"I will heed that in the future."

"I hope so."

"Don't talk to me like that, Potter ..."

Harry interrupted him. "Black"

"Excuse me?"

"Black. My name is now Black. That was contained in the will. "

Snape nodded.  
"Well ... Black .... as I wanted to say you should not speak to me like that. From tomorrow we will again be a student and a professor. I do not tolerate such behavior and you should know that. "

Harry grinned mischievously.  
_'We'll see, Professor.'_  
He got up and braced himself against the armchair to face Snape.

"But I already know that, Professor. But you know what. I love to screw you up. "  
Snape's eyes widened slightly.  
"And you know something else."

"No, but I'll sure you will tell me."

Harry smiled.  
"It sweetens my day."

Snape's eyes widened as Harry leaned forward and gave him a cheek kiss. Quickly, Harry had withdrawn and disappeared laughing through the door, leaving an astonished Snape.

Harry ran smirking through the manor. When he arrived at the library, he locked himself in it.  
_'I'm sure Snape will be angry. I think I'd rather stay here tonight. '_

With these words he conjured a coach into a bed. He was about to lie down when an owl flew through the window and put a letter in front of his feet.  
"Hm? Who else will write to me at such a late hour? "

Harry took the letter and opened it.  
_'Ah from Lucius. The Hogwarts Rules. '_

As he read the rules, he realized that several had been overridden. All were about magical beings, but one had been overlooked.

_'The highest magical creature has the right to put all the rules into or out of action at will.'_

And he wanted to reactivate one of the overriden rules immediately after his arrival at Hogwarts.


End file.
